1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gesture activation of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the advancement of the electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices, tablets, wearable devices, etc., various functions of the electronic devices attracts much attention. Although the functions are helpful in our daily life, certain functions still require complicated procedures for use. In addition, procedures for activating the functions are likely to fail. For example, when a user receives an incoming call, the user sometimes hangs up the call since the user makes a wrong input (e.g., movement, touch or gestures of an electronic device) on a pad or a touch screen of his/her mobile device.
Recently, there are various methods proposed for automatically activating functions of the electronic devices. However, the methods nowadays are still not able to activate the functions accurately, which greatly bothers the users. For example, when a user receives an incoming call in a meeting, the user would like to keep the phone silent until the caller hangs up the call, but the user carelessly pick up the phone since the input of the user matches certain procedures of picking up the call.
As a result, there is a need to provide more intuitional device and method to assist the users in activating functions of the electronic device accurately.